


Les Damnés

by MissAmande



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hannibal (TV), The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Dinner to Lover, F/M, Loss, Music, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Adam est un monstre qui a perdu la bataille pour libérer les siens, Helen a tué son mari, ses filles lui ont été enlevées, son monde s'est écroulé. Seulement le Destin a décidé de réunir ces âmes, la lumière de l'une pourra-t-elle guérir la noirceur de l'autre ?
Relationships: Adam (Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter) & Vadoma (Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter), Adam (Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter)/Helen Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. All slave to something

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée, encore une folie de mon cerveau sans laisse ! Cependant j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Pour ce premier chapitre je vous conseille d'écouter :https://youtu.be/3vaz12NHPjA

_\- Monsieur le président ! Tu n’as nulle part où t’enfuir Lincoln ! Où est-il ? Où est l’argent ?_

_\- Juste… là !_

Adam sentit l’argent transpercer sa poitrine, la brûlure était insoutenable, il pouvait goûter son propre sang dans sa bouche, la saveur métallique, qu’il avait tant aimé jusqu’à présent, lui donnait la nausée. C’était la fin. Après une longue vie de cinq mille ans, Adam sut qu’il était arrivé au terme du périple. Vaincu par un homme qui avait dédié une partie de sa carrière à détruire la race des vampires et une autre à se battre pour l’abolition de l’esclavage, le Créateur bascula en arrière, contemplant pendant les dernières minutes de son existence le chaos, le feu et au-delà de la fumée, il observa les étoiles briller dans le ciel noir. Il aurait tant voulu libérer les siens, les voir briser leurs chaînes et vivre affranchis mais hélas il avait échoué. Lui, le grand Adam, fut battu par un simple humain, un chasseur, un politicien, un escroc. Il était tombé dans le piège qu’avait préparé Abraham et il avait mordu. Mais tandis que sa vue se brouillait, il vit un visage se pencher au-dessus de lui et il sourit. Vadoma… Sa chère sœur. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais il n’arrivait pas à entendre ce qu’elle disait, tout était confus autour de lui. Le brouhaha du métal de la locomotive se mélangeait au crépitement des flammes et au bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l’air si triste ? Etait-ce des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ?

Et puis les Ténèbres clamèrent à nouveau Adam, libérant son corps de la souffrance du poison.

Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent, tout n’était que douleur. Un horrible cri quitta sa gorge, déchirant ses cordes vocales et son dos se arqua si brusquement qu’un humain se serait brisé les os. Quelqu’un tenta d’appuyer sur ses épaules mais aveuglément Adam l’envoya s’écraser contre un mur. Le torturait-on ? Avait-il été fait prisonnier par Lincoln ? Etait-il un sujet d’expérimentation ? Faisait-on des recherches sur le vampirisme ? Il avait si mal… C’était atroce… Ses entrailles étaient en feu, ses muscles se crampaient, ses ongles arrachaient et griffaient sa peau, cherchant à retirer le venin… Etait-ce sa pénitence pour ses crimes, pour être une créature des bas-fonds ? Il voulait que tout cela cesse… C’était… insupportable…

\- Adam !

Il ne fallait pas qu’ils le touchent, ils ne devaient pas le toucher ! Leurs mains lui enflammaient la peau, c’était un calvaire. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il avait l’impression que ses doigts se disloquaient, que ses os fondaient, que ses organes se désagrégeaient. Pourquoi ne l’avaient-ils pas laissé mourir ?

\- Adam calme-toi…

_Achevez-moi… Par pitié…_

Une main caressa ses cheveux, un baiser fut déposé sur son front et brusquement une vague apaisante déferla sur lui, calmant la douleur.

\- C’est ça, respire Adam.

Prenant une inspiration fébrile, le vampire perçut trois personnes autour de lui, une femme et deux hommes. Etaient-ce ses tortionnaires ? Il n’arrivait pas à analyser leur odeur, il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’ils étaient humains ou non, s’ils lui voulaient du mal ou non et ses yeux rougeoyants refusaient de voir. Il était si vulnérable. Oh il avait déjà subi des blessures à l’argent dans sa jeunesse, mais jamais d’aussi graves. Il pouvait sentir le poison courir dans son sang, noircissant sa peau, affaiblissant son organisme, le tuant à petit feu.

\- Il faut retirer l’argent qui coule dans son sang. Dit un homme.

\- Et je suppose que vous allez le faire, mon ami ? Demanda une deuxième voix masculine.

Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Je n’aurai jamais présumé que le grand Comte Dracula s’abaisserait à aspirer le poison d’une plaie.

\- Allons, allons Hannibal, je ne suis point un médecin, contrairement à vous.

\- Quelle piètre excuse de votre part.

Des vampires ? Dracula ? Hannibal ? Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Soudain une paire de crocs se plantèrent dans son cou et son corps convulsa douloureusement, cherchant à déloger la créature qui avait osé se repaître de son sang. Mais ce n’est pas son sang qu’il sentit quitter son enveloppe charnelle mais l’argent, brûlant un peu plus sur son passage. Adam crispa les poings, grognant et se débattant mais rien n’y faisait, il fallait que cela soit fait, pour qu’il guérisse. Les légendes racontaient que la morsure d’un vampire pouvait mener à l’orgasme, que c’était sexuel, qu’il n’y avait rien de plus euphorisant, tout cela était faux, c’était intolérable que d’être mordu.

Enfin les dents se détachèrent de son cou et la vue revint à Adam.


	2. Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le passé de Dracula est révélé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longuement réfléchi à la façon dont Adam connait Dracula, j'ai donc décidé de prendre quelques libertés (beaucoup) avec l'histoire de ce vampire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas si vous le souhaitez pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance à écouter les sons d'un violent orage lors du passage sur l'histoire de Dracula ! Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

_Enfin les dents se détachèrent de son cou et la vue revint à Adam._

Il découvrit sa sœur penchée sur lui, le regard inquiet et deux hommes, l’un cachant son corps de sa longue cape noire, l’autre habillé comme les riches de la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- Ah ! Bienvenue parmi les vivants ! Enfin façon de parler. Fit remarquer le premier individu tandis que le second le foudroyait du regard.

Le visage de Vadoma resta impassible mais Adam perçut du soulagement dans ses yeux ainsi qu’une pointe d’amusement face au comportement de leurs deux invités.

\- Diantre pourquoi me fixez-vous de la sorte ? Il est en vie non ? S’offusqua l’homme à la cape face au mépris de son compagnon.

Adam chercha à redresser mais ses muscles refusèrent de coopérer et il retomba lourdement sur le divan sans aucune grâce.

\- Je ne ferai pas cela si j’étais vous, mon cher, vous revenez de loin.

\- Qui êtes-vous… ?

\- Comte Dracula. Salua d’une courbette l’homme aux cheveux noirs, révélant une tenue sophistiqué des années mille huit cent dans un style anglais, Adam remarqua même que l’intérieur de la cape était d’une couleur pourpre, se rapportant particulièrement au sang.

\- Hannibal Lecter. Dit simplement le second.

\- Nous avons reçu un message de votre sœur, demandant de l’aide. Alors mon ami et moi sommes venus et je dois dire, nous avons eu raison, vous étiez dans un sale état mon cher. Ce mortel a bien failli vous achever.

Adam grinça des dents, il n’avait pas besoin qu’un vampire de quatre cents vienne lui faire la morale, d’ailleurs il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part, son visage lui était familier, l’aurait-il déjà croisé ? Oh il connaissait les histoires racontées sur le terrible Dracula, tout le monde en parlait et de temps à autre, Adam demandait quelques services à certains vampires vivant un peu partout dans le monde, dont celui-là, mais jamais ils ne s’étaient rencontrés, du moins sous cette apparence.

\- Franchement, vous devriez faire plus attention, ces humains ont de la ressource quand ils veulent survivre. Continua Dracula en s’asseyant gracieusement dans un fauteuil. Je peux en témoigner, plus d’une fois j’ai failli finir avec un pieu dans le cœur, et pourtant je suis prudent quand je choisis mes proies. Je les aime jeunes voyez-vous, leur sang est plus goûteux, plus raffiné, surtout celui des anglais.

Ne se taisait-il donc jamais ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà bu du sang anglais, mais je vous le recommande.

\- D’où venez-vous ? Coupa Adam en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

Ce vampire excentrique parlait beaucoup trop, et le Créateur n’était pas d’humeur à discuter. Il avait failli mourir, il avait perdu l’argent, le train, le pays, et il n’avait pas réussi à tuer Abraham Lincoln. Alors que cet hurluberlu soit venu l’aider était une chose, mais devoir supporter sa présence en était une autre. De plus il voulait savoir où il l’avait déjà vu. 

\- De Transylvanie, pourquoi cela ?

Il était déjà allé dans cette région, une seule fois. Il y avait rencontré un prince, Vlad, dans un château reculé de tout, il y avait des années de cela. Il se souvenait qu’il y avait quatre cents ans, une lettre était arrivée à la plantation, l’invitant à un bal en Roumanie, un homme voulait parler affaire avec Adam, sur l’esclavage et la vente de serviteurs. Bien entendu, il s’y était rendu avec sa sœur et quelques vampires.

C’était lors d’une nuit d’orage, la pluie tombait drue, les éclairs fendaient le ciel et le tonnerre se mêlait à l’orchestre. La soirée avait été somptueuse, les danses s’étaient enchaînées, les invités étaient prestigieux, et le prince s’était avéré être un hôte de marque. Tout avait été parfait.

Seulement, à la fin d’une valse, Vlad avait révélé son vrai visage, celui d’un homme cruel, violent et sadique. L’odeur du sang régnait autour de lui, et une aura noire l’entourait, il n’était qu’un assassin, tuant les voleurs et les criminels mais aussi, et Adam le découvrit à ses dépens, un chasseur de créatures. Il aimait empaler ses victimes aux grilles de son château pour les contempler jusqu’à ce que les corps ne soient dévorés par les corbeaux et les loups. Mais il aimait aussi le spectacle, il appréciait particulièrement la torture des vampires, cela l’excitait et lorsque l’heure du divertissement fut arrivé, il emmena ses convives à l’extérieur, près de la forêt qui bordait son domaine. L’orage continuait sa fracassante mélodie, illuminant la plaine par intermittence et Vlad écarta les bras révélant au public la barbarie qui habitait son âme. Les trois vampires qui les avaient accompagnés avaient été tués et empalés à la grille du château, pour le plaisir de tous les invités qui semblaient se délecter de la souffrance des fils d’Adam. Leur sang avait souillé cette terre noircie par la perversion de cet individu et le Créateur manqua d’en être malade. Vlad tenta ensuite de s’en prendre à une personne bien trop chère aux yeux d’Adam. Il essaya de capturer Vadoma et d’en faire l’attraction de la soirée, les enfants n’avaient été qu’une mise en bouche. Il se souvenait de la panique qui avait envahi son cœur lorsqu’il avait découvert les intentions de cet immonde personnage, lorsqu’il avait croisé le regard de Vadoma par-dessus l’épaule de l’homme, éclairé par la foudre. Les loups s’étaient alors mis à hurler, les chauves-souris s’étaient mises à voler dans les sens, un arbre était tombé non loin d’eux, terrassé par la colère de Zeus, le vent balayait la forêt et les hommes, frappant leurs visages de son souffle glacé. Les éléments s’étaient soudain déchaînés, reflétant la haine du Créateur. Dans une rage aveuglante, Adam s’était jeté sur Vlad et avait manqué de lui arracher la tête. De quel droit la touchait-il ? De quel droit s’en prenait-il à sa famille ?

La Mort aurait été un châtiment bien trop doux pour Vlad l’Empaleur, alors Adam le laissa en vie, une vie vouée à la servitude. Enchaîné à la malédiction des vampires, il ne serait jamais libre, il servirait les Ténèbres pour l’éternité. Sa soif de sang se retournerait contre lui et il deviendrait une bête, ne vivant que la nuit et craignant le jour.

Adam avait ensuite massacré tous les invités, un à un, il les avait égorgés, éventrés, dépecés, il s’était repu de leurs corps. Son visage était couvert leur sang, ses habits étaient imprégnés, dégoulinant de ce liquide pourpre mais son envie de vengeance ne s’était pas tarie, bien au contraire, elle n’avait fait que grandir, décuplée par la peur qu’il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa sœur, mais il n’y avait plus personne à tuer. Vlad fut le seul rescapé de cette nuit tragique.

Il se souvenait maintenant, ce vampire était l’homme qui avait voulu lui enlever Vadoma. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement peignés en arrière, la perruque des années mille quatre cent avait disparu et ses vêtements flamboyants, qu’il avait aimé porter à l’époque où il n’était encore qu’un homme, avaient laissé place à une tenue sombre. Seul son regard restait le même, cette cruauté, cette folie amplifiée par la malédiction, tout était là, dans ses prunelles rouges. Dracula avait été un allié précieux, mais Vlad avait été son ennemi. Adam l’avait maudit et par rancœur il lui avait supprimé ce privilège de vivre dans la lumière du soleil. Le Créateur pouvait se balader en plein jour, sans craindre de se transformer en poussière, il devenait simplement plus pâle, ses veines ressortaient sur son visage et créaient d’étranges dessins si l’on y prêtait attention, ses enfants, tel qu’il les appelait, avaient eux aussi ce droit mais à l’instant où Vlad avait posé ses mains sur Vadoma, il avait perdu cette chance, il avait vécu comme un monstre et comme un monstre il errerait jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Quant à cet Hannibal, il ne l’avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais Adam s’en méfiait, s’il était ami avec Dracula, il pouvait être un danger potentiel, car le Comte ne pouvait le tuer, mais Hannibal n’avait pas été créé par Adam, il pouvait l’atteindre. Un seul coup d’œil à sa sœur et le Créateur sut qu’elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.


	3. La Création des Monstres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous en apprenons plus sur nos invités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'histoire d'Hannibal, j'ai fait un mix entre son passé que l'on apprend dans les livres et le contexte historique des années 1700 en Lituanie car dans mon histoire Hannibal est seulement âgé de 171 ans, c'est un jeune vampire. Bref je vous invite pendant la lecture du chapitre à écouter ceci : https://youtu.be/rxaWEYGC6X0   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour l'arrivée de notre tant attendu Helen Smith !

La curiosité et la méfiance poussèrent le Créateur à se tourner vers leur dernier invité qui était resté silencieux depuis qu’Adam avait retrouvé ses esprits. Son visage avait été impassible mais ses yeux avaient scanné, jugé et enregistré toutes les informations nécessaires. C’était un observateur, il n’agissait pas sans réfléchir, il jaugeait et planifiait avant de frapper, ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable.

\- Et vous, Hannibal ? D’où venez-vous ?

\- Lituanie.

\- Mon ami a quitté son pays…

\- Merci Comte, mais je pense pouvoir raconter mon histoire moi-même. Coupa l’intéressé en prenant place dans un fauteuil à la demande de son hôte.

\- Mon pays a été plongé dans la guerre civile en 1698, je n’avais alors que six ans. Ma petite sœur, Misha, en avait quatre. La noblesse lituanienne s’est opposée à la grande famille des Sapieha qui s’était opposée à la coalition des Radziwill, des Wiśniowiecki, des Pac et des Oginski. Nous vivions dans un château au milieu d’une forêt, pour ainsi dire nous étions seuls au monde. C’était paisible, nous avions des écuries, des étables, nous avions notre propre petite communauté et rien ne prédisait que les combats allaient arriver jusqu’à nous... Quand la guerre a éclaté nous avons fuis, nous nous sommes réfugiés à notre relais de chasse mais les batailles nous ont rattrapés. Ma mère, mon père, les servants, tous ont été tués. Je pensais qu’ils n’étaient que de simples soldats mais ils ne les ont pas simplement assassinés, ils ont bu tout leur soul, ils étaient monstrueux, ils ressemblaient à des bêtes, leurs mâchoires s’étaient élargies, leurs dents avaient grandi. Ils ont déchiqueté ma famille. Ils nous ont fait prisonniers, Misha et moi. Nous étions retenus dans la grange puis sur le balcon. Nous n’avions presque rien à manger, et un jour ils sont venus chercher ma sœur…

Adam pouvait bien imaginer la suite, le clan des vampires en Lituanie n’avait aucune retenue. Lui-même était un monstre, mais il préférait que ses hommes ne chassent que les adultes, les enfants en dernier lieu, comme vengeance, ce fut le cas de Willy, le fils d’Abraham.

\- Ils chantaient… c’était une berceuse allemande que ma mère fredonnait à Misha pour l’endormir… Je n’arrivais pas à voir ce qu’ils lui faisaient et puis l’un d’eux est revenu… Ses yeux étaient… rouges… Il n’y avait plus rien d’humain chez lui… je n’ai pas pu me défendre, il m’a mordu… j’ai cru que j’allais mourir mais ils m’ont ensuite apporté un bol… je me doutais de ce qu’il y avait dedans mais j’ai quand même… c’était le sang de ma sœur.

\- Je suis navré. Je ne peux imaginer la douleur que vous avez dû ressentir à cet instant. Confia Adam.

\- Je les ai vaincu, plus tard, sauf un, mon créateur… Il se pavane toujours dans mon pays.

\- En parlant de créateur. Intervint Dracula. Pensiez-vous que j’avais oublié qui vous étiez ?

Le vampire fixa Adam dans les yeux, cherchant à le faire ciller mais le Créateur le dévisagea calmement, seule Vadoma s’était tendue, prête à intervenir si son frère était menacé.

\- Vous m’avez transformé, fait de moi un monstre.

\- Vous étiez déjà un monstre, Vlad ou l’auriez-vous oublié ? Vous aviez souhaité prendre ma sœur, alors j’ai pris le peu d’âme qu’il vous restait. Je ne vous ai pas fait don des pouvoirs des vampires, je vous ai maudit, je vous ai puni pour l’éternité.

\- Vous m’avez privé de ma liberté.

\- Et regardez-vous aujourd’hui, un vampire dans la splendeur de l’âge.

\- Je ne peux plus sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau ni le regarder sans brûler et tout ça par votre faute.

\- Non, Vlad, c’était votre faute. Vous auriez dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à ma famille. Gronda Adam.

Les chandeliers s’éteignirent brusquement plongeant la salle dans une pénombre oppressante et un grondement semblait s’échapper de la gorge d’Adam tel un animal enragé prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

\- En tant que médecin, je ne préconise pas le combat si tôt après une blessure. Intervint Hannibal d’un air nonchalant. Après ce n’est que mon humble avis.

\- Mes excuses. Je me suis emporté. Reconnut Dracula en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Ce fut une longue nuit, je pense que nous sommes tous sur les nerfs.

Vadoma posa une main sur le genou de son frère et les bougies se rallumèrent.

\- En effet. Grinça-t-il. 


	4. Jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous invite à écouter ceci : https://youtu.be/PCJU7dQRw_8 pour ce chapitre puisque je n'ai pas trouvé la musique où Helen meurt ! Sortez les mouchoirs et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Non loin de là, une veuve éplorée se matérialisa, sa robe noire était tachée de sang et de boue, son visage était ensanglanté et sali par les larmes. Elle avait tout perdu, ses enfants, son mari, son pays, tout. Elle ne savait pas où elle pouvait bien être et elle s’en fichait royalement. Elle voulait mourir, rejoindre son époux aux Cieux ou en Enfers, peu importait où il se trouvait, elle souhaitait par-dessus tout être à ses côtés. Il était mort en pensant qu’elle le haïssait, qu’elle le trouvait monstrueux, mais c’était faux, même à la toute fin, lorsqu’ils s’étaient enfin révélé leurs sombres secrets dans ce train, quand il lui avait parlé de Thomas, du monde alternatif et quand elle lui avait avoué qu’elle savait pour les camps, qu’elle l’avait dénoncé aux résistants, elle l’aimait encore et son cœur s’était brisé en voyant l’expression dévasté de son époux. 

\- Oh John… je suis tellement désolée… Murmura-t-elle tandis que ses genoux cédaient sous elle.

_\- John… ?_

_La poussière lui brûlait les yeux, du sang coulait le long de sa joue mais elle ne remarqua rien de tout cela car non loin d’elle, le corps de John reposait dans une position étrange._

_\- John…_

_Elle devait le sortir de là, il ne fallait pas qu’il reste dans cet amas de taules et de terre, elle devait à tout prix l’aider à sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là… C’était son mari, il méritait mieux…_

_\- John… John chéri… ça va aller…_

Elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à le tirer des décombres, elle l’avait tenu dans ses bras, l’avait bercé tout contre elle, pleurant la perte de son âme-sœur. Elle l’avait trahi, vendu aux résistants, elle avait tué son propre mari, l’homme qu’elle aurait dû chérir et protéger comme lui l’avait fait avec elle, et à présent elle en payait les conséquences. Son visage avait été si paisible tandis que la Mort s’emparait de lui, il semblait endormi et elle aurait tant voulu qu’il se réveille, lui sourit et l’embrasse. Hélas, rien de tout cela n’était arrivé et John n’avait pas ouvert les yeux. Sa joue avait été si froide… Elle aurait dû partir avec lui dans l’au-delà, ils n’auraient jamais dû être séparés, ils n’étaient pas fait pour être loin l’un de l’autre.

\- John…

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Helen déversa son chagrin dans la terre, plus rien n’aurait de sens maintenant, comment pouvait-elle avancer sans sa moitié, sans ses enfants ? Oh comme elle aurait voulu mourir… Mais les résistants l’avaient épargnée et comme Hawthorne Abendsen elle avait traversé le portail. Comment allait-elle vivre maintenant que John n’était plus ?

\- Pardonne-moi…

Tout autour d’elle était étranger, dans l’obscurité, les maisons semblaient effrayantes. La voyageuse entoura sa silhouette de ses bras, qu’allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n’avait plus rien, plus personne. Pourquoi le portail l’avait-il emmenée ici, dans cet endroit marécageux ? Les maisons semblaient être laissées à l’abandon, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait Helen. Cela ressemblait à une plantation. Etait-ce les habitations des esclaves ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Etaient-ils morts ?

Toutes ces ombres projetées sur le sol angoissaient l’ancienne femme du Reich, cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule et elle avait l’impression que quelque chose rodait dans les environs, l’observant à travers les arbres. Il fallait qu’elle s’en aille, qu’elle trouve un refuge.

Se levant sur des jambes flageolantes, Helen regarda autour d’elle, perdue, cherchant une petite lueur d’espoir dans les ténèbres qui l’entouraient et l’oppressaient. Puis elle le vit, il y avait un scintillement au loin, brillant dans le noir, l’appelant. Le docteur Mengele avait écrit une théorie sur la mort, il y avait expliqué que lorsque quelqu’un mourait, il voyait une lumière éclatante et réconfortante et à cet instant, Helen aurait voulu que tout cela soit vrai, qu’elle traverse ce rayon lumineux et qu’elle retrouve son amant et son enfant mais malheureusement ce n’était qu’une bâtisse éclairée par des lanternes. La Mort, semblait-il, était rancunière et ne souhaitait pas d’une femme qui avait assassiné son mari…

D’un pas chancelant, la veuve s’avança, trébuchant sur des racines et sursautant au moindre bruit et après une marche qui lui parut interminable, elle découvrit une immense demeure en pierre blanche. Du lierre poussait sur les colonnes tourbillonnant vers le ciel, une lourde porte en bois protégeait l’entrée et un heurtoir en forme de diable la gardait, surveillant les potentiels visiteurs. Qui pouvait bien vivre ici ? Elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre quatre personnes assises dans ce qui paraissait être un grand salon. Alors rassemblant son courage, Helen toqua d’une main tremblante. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que de perdre son mari ? Mourir ? C’était ce qu’elle cherchait et espérait du plus profond de son âme. Du moins jusqu’à ce que le panneau en bois ne s’ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, révélant un homme qu’Helen n’aurait jamais cru revoir un jour, un homme dont le visage la hanterait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

\- John… ?

\- Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, ma Dame. Répondit le maître des lieux.

Non elle ne faisait pas erreur, cet homme était son mari, il avait son visage, sa voix bien que son accent soit différent, elle avait retrouvé son John… Son amour… Mais il ne la reconnaissait pas, pourquoi ne la reconnaissait-il pas ?

\- Mon amour… Souffla-t-elle avant de brutalement s’effondrer d’épuisement, de chagrin et de joie.

Le destin l’avait amené à lui, son amour de toujours…


	5. A Vampire's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam se demande ce qu'il va faire de sa nouvelle invitée...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre je vous propose d'écouter cette musique : https://youtu.be/bOaAAqzMB9c  
> J'ai voulu mettre en avant le côté "gentil" d'Adam ainsi que sa relation fusionnelle avec sa soeur. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Adam regarda la femme s’écrouler à ses pieds, qui était-elle ? Elle l’avait appelé… John ? Son visage ne lui était pas familier, ou alors au bout de cinq mille ans la mémoire commençait à flancher. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire d’elle ? Elle était un potentiel repas, un petit amusement pour une soirée, après tout elle était très belle, pourquoi se priver ? S’accroupissant à ses côtés, le Créateur écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait la joue de cette inconnue. Il devait avouer qu’elle était magnifique malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits et la boue et le sang qui maculaient ses pommettes. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts glacés mais quelque chose était arrivé, il pouvait sentir la mort autour d’elle, le désespoir et alors le vampire souleva délicatement le corps inerte de l’étrangère et l’emmena chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être parce que sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

\- Adam ?

Vadoma apparut dans le hall, ses yeux allèrent de l’humaine qu’il tenait dans ses bras au visage de son frère.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ca sent le sang frais. Vint la voix de Dracula.

Il ne savait pas si c’était par pure possessivité sur sa proie ou si c’était un autre sentiment qui guidait son corps mais Adam se surprit à resserrer son emprise sur le fardeau qu’il gardait contre lui tandis qu’un grondement roulait dans sa gorge. Dracula ne toucherait pas à cette femme ou il ferait de son éternité un enfer.

\- Je pense que c’est une mauvaise idée, cher Comte, je sens dans l’air comme un souffle de jalousie. Ajouta Hannibal.

Le Créateur, lassé des enfantillages de ses invités, alla à l’étage suivi par sa sœur.

\- Adam ?

\- Elle était à la porte. Je n’allais tout de même pas la laisser là, si ? Je sais bien que je suis un monstre mais tout de même il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Non tout va bien.

\- Adam.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle le connaisse si bien ? Entrant dans une chambre, Adam déposa la femme sur le lit et soupirant, il se tourna vers Vadoma qui patientait calmement. Elle avait toujours exulté ce calme, elle ne s’énervait jamais ou très peu. Les seules fois il l’avait vu perdre son sang-froid étaient lorsqu’il avait été menacé ou en danger, ils ne se disputaient presque jamais, ils n’avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre et quelques fois, ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l’autre comme des jumeaux.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a semblé me reconnaître. L’aurait-on déjà vu ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne non. Répondit-elle en scrutant les traits d’Helen.

\- Elle m’a appelé John. Apparemment je lui rappelle son amant ou mari, je ne sais pas.

\- Et tu aimerais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a autre chose aussi, je le sens.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Nous avons vécu cinq mille ans, je te connais Adam, je sais quand ton esprit est tourmenté.

Le Créateur observa le visage paisible d’Helen, quelque chose en lui semblait naître, il ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais c’était important, ce sentiment était crucial, pour lui et pour cette femme.

\- Fais en sorte que nos invités la laissent tranquille, veux-tu ?

Vadoma hocha la tête, elle ferait tout pour son frère comme lui ferait tout pour elle. Elle n’en avait jamais douté. La nuit où Vlad avait tenté de la tuer, elle n’avait jamais vu Adam dans une telle rage. Elle l’avait déjà vu en colère mais jamais dans un état de fureur pareil, son regard avait été si sauvage qu’elle avait cru le perdre dans la folie et dans le chagrin. Et ce soir quand elle avait été témoin de l’attaque, lorsqu’elle avait vu cette maudite montre en argent au poing d’Abraham Lincoln elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, mais Adam avait été trop énervé d’avoir été dupé qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu. Elle avait regardé, presque au ralenti, le coup transpercer la poitrine de son frère, le sang s’échapper de ses lèvres et elle l’avait vu basculer en arrière pour ne plus bouger. Son monde s’était effondré à cet instant, son protecteur, son ami, sa seule famille, était mort. Sans réfléchir elle s’était précipitée dans les flammes et ses genoux avaient failli en constatant qu’il était toujours là, qu’il tenait encore. Mais quand ses yeux s’étaient fermés, son cœur glacé s’était brisé. Elle l’avait ramené à la maison, elle avait essayé de le soigner elle-même mais l’état d’Adam empirait, alors elle avait fait appel à Dracula et Hannibal, deux connaissances qui avaient déjà été d’une grande aide par le passé, bien qu’ils ne soient jamais rencontré, du moins pour Hannibal. Grâce à leurs talents vampiriques ils étaient arrivés rapidement pour pouvoir sauver son frère, Lecter avait pu s’occuper de la blessure mais le venin d’argent coulait encore dans les veines du Créateur. Devoir planter ses crocs dans le cou d’un être qu’on aimait par-dessus tout avait été la chose la plus difficile que Vadoma avait eu à faire. Et le voilà qui se tenait debout devant elle comme si rien de tout cela ne s’était produit. Cependant, elle savait qu’il ne faisait que cacher sa douleur, une blessure de cette ampleur ne guérissait pas aussi rapidement, il ne voulait pas paraître vulnérable, surtout pas devant deux autres vampires qu’ils connaissaient à peine. Vadoma ne savait pas qui était cette mystérieuse femme mais peut-être était-elle ce qu’Adam avait toujours désiré sans qu’il ne se l’avoue. 


End file.
